No Wish Too Grand
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: Months after the events that freed Kurt, Blaine and Kurt watch Aladdin and the two of them ponder what everything means for them now.


**No Wish Too Grand  
><strong>

Things changed after Kurt left his old life behind him. He could snap his fingers and have anything he wanted. Well, he wouldn't really need to stop, the clapping was more for show than necessity. That wasn't the important part. The important part was that for the first time in longer than Kurt cared to remember, he was answerable to only himself.

The only difference was he did have someone in his life that he could rely on, that he had to discuss his decisions with, but not in a way that was familiar to him.

Blaine Anderson was like no one else he'd ever met. He refused to take any advantage over the power that Kurt had, he treated Kurt like an equal, even before he had freed the genie from the obligation of his trejule. He asked questions, didn't want Kurt calling him master, invited Kurt to dinner and then to his childhood home. Kurt realized that half of it was because Blaine was honestly a very good person that didn't want to _own _someone, and half of it was because he was courting Kurt. In his own way, of course.

Blaine never asked for or took anything he didn't deserve, which was something else that caused Kurt to acknowledge just how different he was. Kurt could create millions of dollars with a mere thought but Blaine kept his job at the call center. The only time Blaine condoned Kurt using his powers was to create a background for himself. A birth certificate, high school and college transcripts, social security card, state identification card, even past jobs and references. It was all magic, but Blaine promised that it would be important for Kurt to have. Kurt didn't even think about complaining when Blaine requested that Kurt look for a job.

"It's unrealistic, us living together with bills to pay, with only me having a job. Maybe if you were in school, but you need something. Don't you get bored while I'm at work anyways?"

In the end, Kurt started working at the post office. It wasn't a glamorous job, but glamor was overrated. It was honest work, and didn't require Kurt to use his powers, so it worked for him. Plus, more often than not, his hours matched up with Blaine's. Well, that may or may not have had _something_ to do with Kurt's powers.

It hadn't been explicitly said but Blaine really didn't like Kurt using his magic. And, despite having it his whole life, Kurt didn't mind not using it. He felt strangely free not having to use his powers, because it soon became a conscious decision to have to use them. He didn't think twice before using his own two hands to do something that before he would have used magic to handle.

They were simple and simply happy. They, like all couples, fought sometimes. Sometimes the fights were screaming matches (with the one time Kurt threw the remote control at Blaine and watched in horror as it smacked him in the stomach before they both started laughing), and sometimes the fights resulted in silent treatments, but they always ended the same way. One would apologize, usually the one that was in the wrong, the other insisting that it was their fault, and all would be well again. They would either hold one another or have a round of glorious makeup sex. Eitehr way, they never stayed angry with one another for very long.

That's how they ended up where they were now, pressed together on the couch, as close as they could get while wearing clothing, watching the animations of a Disney movie play out on the screen with half an eye. Neither even really knew what the last fight had been about, bills or chores or maybe Blaine really wanting a cat while Kurt really wanted a dog.

"Wait, you mean you've never seen Aladdin?" Kurt shook his head, pressing his smile to the curve of Blaine's shoulder as he did so. He knew that out of everything Kurt had just said, that would be what Blaine zeroed in on.

"The opportunity never really came up." Automatically, Blaine ran a soothing hand over the bumps of Kurt's spine, although it was something Kurt had quickly stopped letting get him upset. His past was his past, his present and his future was all that mattered to him now. Usually.

"No one should go through life without watching every Disney movie, no genie should go without seeing Aladdin, and no boyfriend of mine needs to worry. I have each one."

Blaine started to pull himself up but Kurt pulled him back against him, silently asking a question that he rarely even thought. With a sigh, Blaine gave quick nod, to which Kurt clapped twice, smiling as the image on the screen flickered from the credits of the previous movie to the familiar Disney castle beginning.

They watched in silence, Blaine wondering if this was a good idea and Kurt wondering if humans actually believed that genies were blue. Don't get him started on magic carpets, he wasn't sure Blaine would believe him if he tried.

Despite both of their internal monologues, Kurt's laughter was genuine, which was enough to get Blaine to relax. He hadn't watched the movie since the day that he had thought Kurt was gone forever. It was strange to watch it again with Kurt pressed against him, running his fingers over Blaine's forearm before twining their fingers only to loosen them again and resume the trek. He would let out a laugh, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder every now and then, humming along with the music even though he hadn't heard it before.

When the credits started, Blaine found himself with a lap full of genie before he knew what had happened, with Kurt licking into his mouth with no hesitation or even waiting for Blaine to catch on.

"No that I, oh wow, not that I mind, but may I inquire as to the reason for this attack?"

Kurt grinned against the skin of Blaine's jaw, trailing his fingers over his collarbone which was barely covered by the tshirt he was wearing, running his teeth over the skin and feeling the stubble scrape against his cheek when he pressed his nose to Blaine's ear afterwards.

"An attack makes it sound unwelcome. Is this unwelcome?" Blaine shook his head as much as he could without dislodging Kurt's mouth from the tender spot under his ear, biting his lip to the point of pain as Kurt's hand snuck down to Blaine's belt buckle.

"Do I need a reason to shower my boyfriend with my attention?"

Blaine, accepting that this was happening and not minding in the least, bent more firmly onto the couch, taking Kurt with him so that he could settle between his legs. There had been a few times when they hadn't been able to make it to the bedroom before, making do in the living room, or the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the...

Their sexlife was spectacular.

Blainde reached down, pressing the palm of his hand into the bulge his erection was quickly causing. Kurt's mouth was pressed almost painfully tight against Blaine's, tongues sparring and hands fumbling with clothes in the distraction. It was amazing how every time felt like the first with them.

"Need to move this into the bedroom. Please Blaine, need you."

Without needing to be told twice, Blaine hoisted Kurt up and continued to fumble with their clothes, bumping into walls and tables, knocking pictures and other items down as they tried to make it to the bedroom. Blaine really needed to look into renter's insurance.

The fell onto the bed in a jumble of arms, legs, mouths, and half shed clothing. It wasn't working the way Blaine had hoped, with Kurt's need to wear even more layers than usual being amplified by the freezing temperatures outside and the shitty apartment complex heating system. His own clothes were making a valiant attempt to cock block them as well, but Kurt wasn't having any of it. He didn't even remove his hands from skimming under Blaine's shirt, but in the blink of an eye, there was suddenly nothing shielding them from each other.

Their clothes would be found folded, because Kurt was thoughtful like that, on the floor next to the bed, but right now they had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Kurt couldn't take his hands off of Blaine and Blaine was trying very much in vain to be on top and under Kurt at the same time. Recognizing it for what it was, Kurt slowed his hands and pressed his lips to Blaine's lightly, drawing him in until he was only focusing on the points where they were touching.

Their legs were tangled, Kurt pressing his toes against Blaine's ankle lightly. Their hips would brush whenever they twisted, with their cocks brushing between them and causing them to gasp into the kiss. Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, who was running his hands up and down Blaine's chest and sides softly.

Blaine sometimes forgot that his time with Kurt wasn't limited, that he didn't have to worry about messing things up, and Kurt had to remind him that he wasn't going anywhere.

Once they found their rhythm, as they always did, Kurt pulled away just enough to rummage through the nightstand drawer to find their supply of lube. They didn't use condoms, since Kurt hadn't slept with anyone before Blaine (well, that was... a different story) and since Blaine knew he was clean. Glinting on top of the nightstand, right behind the alarm clock and just a little left to the picture of Kurt and Blaine that Blaine's mom had snapped of them before they had flown out of Ohio, with them smiling brightly at the camera and wrapped around one another, sat Kurt's trejule.

Kurt hadn't been able to force himself, even though he had tried. It was part of him, he couldn't just get rid of it.

Snapping himself out of the thought process he was in, Kurt pulled the lube out and pressed it into Blaine's hands. There wasn't a struggle for power in their relationship. When they first slept together, Blaine had quietly asked Kurt to be the top. Kurt had to collect and process the information before he realized that Blaine wanted Kurt to be inside of him and that was almost enough to set fire to the inside of Kurt's eyelids. It had been a very different and magical moment for both of them.

Bliane rotated Kurt so that he was on his back, legs spread on either side of where Blaine was kneeling. He bent down, dodging Kurt's cock entirely, to press a couple of kisses to the inside of Kurt's thigh before slicking one of his fingers in lube and rubbing it over Kurt's entrance a few times, teasing him.

Kurt was relaxed, letting Blaine's finger push in to the second and then the third knuckle with no problem. Blaine twisted it around a few times, not grazing against Kurt's prostate although he could with a little push. He wanted this to last, he needed it to. He pulled his finger out, rubbing at the hole with his thumb while he fumbled with the lube to slick three fingers fully. He pushed two in, running his free hand just above where Kurt's cock was sitting untouched. That thought brought Blaine's attention to the fact that his own erection hadn't been touched in a while, but he ignored it for the time being. He had more important things to think about right now.

Rotating his fingers, still purposefully missing Kurt's prostate despite the noises that he was making, Blaine slowly worked him open. There was no rush, besides the _want it, need it, there, now, now, now_ that Blaine knew Kurt was experiencing just as he was. With his mind completely set on his task, it took a while before Kurt's words made it through the haze.

"More, please Blaine, please." Never one to withhold from begging, Blaine eased his fingers partially out before slipping in the third finger, easing them back in slowly while Kurt continued to rotate his hips. Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to control the angle, moving his hips to try to get Blaine's fingers to hit that spot inside of him, but he purposefully edged them out, waiting until Kurt stilled before pushing them back in.

Once Blaine was sure Kurt was ready, especially by the sounds that he was making, he sat up and squeezed some of the slick over his cock, not giving it more than a clinical once over before positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. Kurt didn't bother nodding to show that he was ready, simply wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him in deep, arching his back as Blaine pushed all the way in.

Sliding out and thrusting back in, Blaine struggled to keep one arm to balance his weight and let the other one reach down, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's neglected cock, thumbing over the top before moving his hand to the same rhythm his hips were taking, stuttering only a few times through the movements. Once the rhythm was set, Kurt leaned up, careful not to interrupt Blaine's movements. He hooked one of his arms over Blaine's shoulders, pulling him the rest of the way down, and sealed their lips together.

The kiss was messy, with each of them panting into the other's mouths, nipping at lips and letting tongues tangle between them. Blaine let his forehead fall to the crook of Kurt's neck, panting against his skin before scraping his teeth over his collarbone.

Blaine knew the moment that Kurt was close because of the difference in his sounds, going from breathy to down right gravelly. He sped his hand up, squeezing harder at the tip and lighter at the base, knowing just what Kurt liked. It didn't take long before Kurt was arching his back again, digging his heels into Blaine's back, gasping as he came. After he worked him through it, slowing his hand down before removing it completely, Blaine continued to piston his hips. He was close, feeling Kurt clench around him had been the catalyst, and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he came inside of Kurt, gasping his name through broken moans.

Once they were cleaned up, because even after a post-orgasm brain death Blaine couldn't stand the thought of congealing come on his skin, they held on to one another and stared at the ceiling. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder who had his head pillowed on Blaine's chest, running his fingers through the dark hair there.

"Are you going to avoid the question if I ask you what brought this on?" Kurt sighed, his breath tickling Blaine's exposed skin as he did so.

"It's just that, watching that movie with you..." Blaine swore under his breath, lifting himself and Kurt up into sitting positions as he did so. He knew that watching Aladdin with Kurt would be a bad idea, would remind him of things that he probably didn't-

"It reminded me how lucky I was to have you, to have had you free me, to have you loving me. I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me."

This time when Blaine swore, it was for a different reason. He hadn't thought that maybe watching Aladdin would be a good thing, hadn't had the faintest thought that it might inforce just how much he cared about Kurt. He pulled the genie to him, pressing their lips together and running his hand through Kurt's already messy hair. When they pulled away, with Kurt diving in for one more quick kiss, they repositioned themselves onto the bed, pressed against one another on the same pillow.

They were quiet for so long that Blaine thought Kurt had fallen asleep, was half there himself, but Kurt's voice interrupted any thought of sleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine made a positive sound because Kurt should know, he could ask Blaine anything.

"Why are you against me using magic so much? I know that it's... well, I hope that it's not because you mind me being a genie. I just have been wondering for a while. I don't mind not using my powers, I've gotten used to not using them and actually enjoy not using them, but I am curious."

Blaine sighed, rolling so that he was on his stomach but still looking at Kurt. He knew that this question was coming, maybe not tonight but at some point. And he owed it to Kurt, so he rested his forehead on his arms before speaking.

"I don't like you using your magic because I am worried that you'll realize what you gave up for me. I know that your life in the trejule was not exactly ideal, but I also know that you've given up any right to see your family or friends ever again to be with me and I don't... what if we don't last? What if you start to hate me for giving that up? I couldn't stand the thought of losing you after only knowing you for over a week Kurt. We've been together for months now. I don't think... I honestly don't think I could take it if something happened to make you want to leave."

"Oh Blaine, I'm not going anywhere. Even if for some reason we don't work out, I will always be grateful to you for freeing me. Not seeing my family and friends is a small price to pay for being free."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else, but Kurt silenced him with a kiss, running his hand over Blaine's back and then using it to pull him closer.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and shook his head.

They were silent for a while after that, letting their touch do the talking for them, trading lazy kisses while their hands caressed each other. Once they were both starting to drift to sleep, they traded kissing for simply holding one another.

"I'm not going anywhere Blaine and nothing is going to change that."

It was everything that Blaine needed to hear, just in that moment. Everything was going to be just fine, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Meant to get this out sooner, sorry that I wasn't able to! I am planning on at least one more from this 'verse. I'm still working with Ever Heard of, the next one should be out soon! As well as the last chapters of No Man's Land.

This one covers Disney and smut. Everyone wins!

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
